


estivate

by Lexigent



Series: Word of the Day Drabbles [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 20:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>estivate \ES-tuh-veyt\, verb:<br/>1. To spend the summer, as at a specific place or in a certain activity.<br/>2. In zoology, to spend a hot, dry season in an inactive, dormant state, as certain reptiles, snails, insects, and small mammals.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	estivate

Estivation is what some species of bees do, apparently. Summer sleep - like hibernation, only at a different time of year. John feels like that is now his life. Everyone else is outside eating ice-cream, going swimming or spending weeks in Italy while he is trapped waiting for an email, a text, any kind of message, anticipating and dreading it in equal measure. He understands now what it must have been like for his family when he was in Afghanistan. Karmic comeback, he supposes. To be or not to be, that is the question - his worst nightmare or his wildest dream.


End file.
